Beast Boy
Garfield Mark Logan also known as Beast Boy is a main character Teen Titans GO!. Appearence Beast Boy is a teen titan. Personality Powers and Abilites Being able to transform into almost any animal, Beast Boy has a huge array of special abilities to choose from. But with over 8.7 million species of animals out there, we're keeping this section down to some of Beast Boy's more common animals. For a complete list of his transformations and skills throughout the series, visit this page. Metahuman Physiological Abilites *'Animal Shapeshifting:' As his primary power, Beast Boy can transform into a green version of any animal in a fraction of a second, so long as he has seen it, whether in real life or in a picture (including any extinct or alien species). While transformed, he acquires all of the abilities of said animal, whether it be flight, speed, advanced eyesight, etc. Some of Beast Boy's organism options are: **a Tyrannosaurus Rex (durability, eating things) **a gorilla (strength, alpha male status) **an octopus (underwater breathing) **a dog (advanced smelling, fetch) **a cat (relaxation, dancing) **a spider (creeping) **a sloth (relaxation) **a cheetah (speed) **a snake (stealth) **a bird (flight) ** a pig (eating, dancing) ** Animal from "The Muppet Show" (Teen Titans Go! to the Movies) *'Omnifarious Shapeshifting: '''For a brief period in the episode "Dog Hand", Trigon gifted Beast Boy with the ability to transform into other objects, such as: **a basketball **a bean bag **a pine tree **a wiener **a sword **a jeep **a cup *'Animal Communication:' Beast Boy can interact with other animals, as seen in "Thanksgiving" when he's talking to some rats. *'Shapeshifting Bestowment:' In the episode "Animals, It's Just a Word!", Beast Boy is shown to be able to give anyone his animal transformation powers via a simple blood transfusion. *'Human Shapeshifting:' In addition to animals, he is able to take the likeness of any human. In the past, he has been: **Robin ("Jinxed") **Man ("Beast Man") **Lil Yachty ("GO!" remix) *'Telekinesis:' By using 80% of his brain percentage, Beast Boy learned telekinesis and even levitation. *'Time-Travelling:' He was also able to travel 65 million years into the past by tapping into his unused brain percentages. Skills *'Extreme Laziness:' Beast Boy's is on a completely different level when it comes to slacking off and relaxing. *'Martial Arts: In "The Art of Ninjutsu", Beast Boy has mastered the way of the shinobi (忍び). *Bilingual/Fluent in Spanish: In "Más y Menos", it is revealed that he can fluently speak and understand Spanish. *Music: Beast Boy can play multiple instruments, mainly stringed ones. *Artistic Skill:' As seen from his drawing for Cyborg in "Pie Bros", he seems to have a knack for drawing. *'Massaging''': Soothing reiki (霊気) massages are one of his specialties, as shown in "Bro-Pocalypse". Relationship Cyborg Raven Starfire Robin Silkie Bumblebee Enemies Silkie Gizmo Jinx Mammoth See-More Billy Numerous Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Heroes Category:Titans Category:Teenagers Category:TTG Characters Category:TAWOG Characters